


The Story of Thorin Hobbitshield

by AbschaumNo1



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I really don't know, I'm honest, absolute crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name was Thorin Hobbitshield and this is the story of how he got his name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Thorin Hobbitshield

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend Isabelle for this, because she is responsible for the idea and for asking me to write it down... so if you have any complaints direct them towards her xD  
> If not... just roll with it?

His name was Thorin Hobbitshield. He wasn’t your average dwarf; no, not at all. He was the descendant of a line of kings and if there hadn’t been the attack of the dragon Smaug he would have lived a comfortable life and eventually he would have become King under the mountain.

But fate hadn’t been so kind and instead of living as a prince in Erebor, he had been forced to wander with his people, take jobs wherever he found them, and in the end lead them.

But all of that wasn’t what made Thorin so extraordinary. What was truly remarkable about him was the event that had earned him his name.

It was in a big battle, things stood badly, the dwarves were about to be driven back and utterly defeated when Thorin’s hour came. He had seen his grandfather die; beheaded by Azog, the Pale Orc, leader of the orcs they were fighting. Thorin was struck with grief and blinded by rage, and blindly he charged towards Azog. His first attack was no match for the Pale Orc and he swatted Thorin away as if he was a mere insect. But Thorin’s emotions gave the dwarf prince unknown strength, and he got up, grabbed the first suitable thing to use as a shield and charged again. This time he caught the orc leader by surprise and it was only because of this that he managed to cut off his arm and drive him back into the mountain, howling with pain and cursing Thorin’s name and family.

It was only then that Thorin realised what exactly he had used as a shield. It was a creature, smaller than a dwarf and less hairy. If it weren’t for the lack of facial hair, and the weird feet, which were extraordinary big and hairy, it would almost have looked like a dwarf child.

In the heat of battle, blinded with rage and grief, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thrór, had picked up a hobbit to use as a shield. It was a rather young hobbit, barely old enough to be called an adult (if he was old enough). The poor thing had been looking for mushrooms close to the battlefield and had accidentally stumbled right into the midst of fighting dwarves and orcs.

What was perhaps the most remarkable thing was that the hobbit had survived. He was in a state of shock, muttering about rude dwarves and disarrayed clothes, and mourning the loss of his mushrooms, but he was alive.

Thorin was called Hobbitshield from that day on in memory of the remarkable event and he became a great leader of his people, who eventually lead them back to their ancestral home of Erebor.

The hobbit was honoured for his deeds in that battle and eventually became the guard of Thorin Hobbitshield, the only (and greatest) hobbit warrior in the history of his race. He didn’t leave his king’s side until he died of old age, years before Thorin went on his quest to take back Erebor and he made the dwarf king promise to him that he would take a hobbit with him to retake the mountain, in honour of his guard.


End file.
